Fever Dreams
by Hollypaw24
Summary: Ivypaw, Mossypaw, Boulderpaw, and Pinepaw. Four apprentices. One mission: Find the Cure. Will they make it in time? You decide their fate. Read and Review.
1. A Dream of Death

I had this story up before, but I took it down to revise it. It is a lot better than the first, trust me.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does. But I wish I did.

**

* * *

Chapter One**

_**A Dream of Death**_

_The moon was shining brightly from_ the sky as two shapes walked along the shore of the lake. The round ball of light was full. The two shapes moved quickly, keeping within three foxlengths of the lake, not to break the code they lived by.

The lake and the area around it was silent, the only sounds coming from the paws of the moving felines. Nothing stirred in the night, nothing showed itself.

One of the shapes, a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, kept looking back to see if the other was following him. She was, and she wasn't happy about it.

Ivypaw groaned inwardly, careful not to let Firestar hear her. She didn't need another lecture on how important it was for her to come to this Gathering- even if she didn't want to. Her sister, Dovepaw, was sick with the illness that was spreading. Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, said that the only symptom was mostly a fever, but it was like greencough, a deadly disease that every cat hated to catch. Ivypaw knew that Dovepaw felt bad, but Firestar, her leader, had dragged her to the stupid Gathering.

_I wish I could stay with Dovepaw, _Ivypaw thought to herself. _I could get her water and fresh-kill. That would help her. But, I can't._

Another groan came, and the apprentice forgot to keep it hidden from Firestar. The ThunderClan leader stopped moving, and he turned his green eyes at her. They were filled with frustration and something else that Ivypaw couldn't really make out. Sorrow? Guilt? Regret? She wasn't sure.

"Ivypaw, I know you are upset that you had to come to the Gathering, but, you are the only cat in the Clan, other than Jayfeather and myself, who is healthy enough to come on this journey," Firestar told her, for the third time since the two of them left the camp. Ivypaw knew it was a lie. Cinderheart and Brackenfur were healthy- warriors, too. Why couldn't they come? Why her?

"No. Brackenfur and Cinderheart are healthy," she stated. "Why didn't you choose them?" Ivypaw really wanted to be back at camp, not with her leader staring her down. Firestar's emerald eyes were boring into her own, and Ivypaw actually felt a little scared by him.

The tom looked away after a few more moments, then muttered, "I wish I could have." Ivypaw was confused. He _had _to bring _her_?

"What?" she breathed. "What do you mean?"

Firestar looked startled, as though he hadn't planned to speak his mind aloud. Ivypaw gazed contently at him, waiting for him to explain his words. But, the ThunderClan tom just turned around and began walking along the shore again.

Ivypaw reluctantly followed him, letting her paws go over the WindClan border. They were in WindClan territory now, and Ivypaw thought that the other Clans were lucky. They didn't have the new illness, with only two cats going to the Gathering. No, they had full patrols that would laugh at the two ThunderClan cats once they set paw on the island. Ivypaw really wished that this was all a dream, something that when the most embarrassing part of the night came, she would wake up in her nest in the apprentices' den.

But it wasn't a dream; it was real.

Once the tree-bridge came into view, Firestar stopped once more. He let his eyes lock contact with her blue ones.

"I want you to act right and act like this is a regular Gathering," Firestar told her, and Ivypaw nodded her head. "It won't be what you might think it is, with only ThunderClan having the small Gathering group," he continued. "The other three have problems within themselves as well."

With that, he turned around, then made a run for the bridge, Ivypaw close behind. What was so special about this Gathering? Other than the fact that she was going to be humiliated. In front of the other Clans.

_You can do this, Ivypaw_, she thought to herself. She could, if she made herself forget that many cats were going to be staring at her.

Ivypaw jumped onto the tree-bridge first, digging her claws into the smooth bark. The bridge was always a challenge, even for experienced warriors. It was smooth from the waters that lapped at it, and may cats had actually fallen into the dark waters. The silver-and-white tabby made her way across the bark, then weaved her way through the branches at the end. Ivypaw jumped, landing on the soft sand.

Firestar joined her a moment later, and the two ThunderClan cats walked into the clearing. Ivypaw stopped in mid step, letting her mouth hang open in complete shock.

_There were only two cats from each Clan!_

Just like them. Ivypaw closed her mouth, then looked at her leader. Firestar didn't look at all confused. Instead, he seemed to know this was going to happen. _What is going on? _Ivypaw asked herself.

Firestar left her side, walking over to Onestar, the WindClan leader. Ivypaw noticed it was him and Boulderpaw, Willowshine and Mossypaw from RiverClan, and Flametail and Pinepaw from ShadowClan.

Ivypaw moved over to where the other apprentices were, next to the Great Oak. Mossypaw was the only one to look up, green eyes shining brightly when she spotted Ivypaw. They were actually friends, meeting each other for the first time at Ivypaw's first Gathering. It was Mossypaw's first Gathering as well.

"So you're the one chosen for ThunderClan," the RiverClan apprentice commented. Ivypaw settled beside the she-cat, unable to speak. Why was she chosen? Instead of being angry at coming to the Gathering, she was confused and interested now.

"I guess," Ivypaw replied, finally finding her voice. "But what are we being chosen for?"

Mossypaw shrugged. "I don't really know, but if there are only eight of us total, and four apprentices, then I am guessing that something big is going to happen. But it's only a guess," Mossypaw added when she saw Ivypaw's worried look.

"Do you really think that something big is going to happen?" Boulderpaw queried. Ivypaw gazed at the WindClan tom. She had always thought that WindClan warriors knew everything, never asking questions. But now that belief was gone. WindClan wasn't as great as Onestar wanted everyone to believe.

Pinepaw shook her head. "Probably not. I mean, the only reason why we're here is because we are the only ones who aren't sick. Flametail and Littlecloud call it FeverDeath, because if you don't get the cure in time, you die. We already lost an elder to it, Whitewater."

_FeverDeath. _Ivypaw ran the name over in her mind. It fitted perfectly for the sickness.

Boulderpaw breathed a sigh of relief, though Ivypaw could tell he was still a little nervous. _So much for WindClan never showing their scared. _

"Shh," Mossypaw ordered softly. "Their coming." Ivypaw followed her gaze to see that the two medicine cats and the two leaders walking toward them. They didn't look too happy. Ivypaw gulped, suddenly nervous like Boulderpaw.

The four older cats stopped in front of the apprentices, emotionless like most ShadowClan cats. Ivypaw wondered what was going to happen.

Flametail spoke first. "I know you are wondering why there are not many cats here, and we understand that you must be very confused. FeverDeath is a very widespread illness, causing many cats in the Clans to come down with it. It is also very deadly. We have lost an elder to FeverDeath, and our stocks of feverfew are becoming lower."

Ivypaw spoke up. "Where are the other leaders? Blackstar and Leopardstar aren't here."

"They have come down with FeverDeath," Willowshine mewed quietly. Ivypaw noticed that Flametail looked uncomfortable about admitting Blackstar was sick. But, he continued his speech.

"Feverfew is the only cure for the sickness. But since we have been using the herb for the ones who are sick, not much left of it remains. We, the medicine cats, are baffled by the current fever. I mean, it is different than greencough- easier to cure, but more deadly if feverfew is not given in time."

Willowshine started speaking next. "At the half-moon, we all received a dream from StarClan, one that we kept quiet from everyone. The voices of StarClan spoke to us, saying that if the medicine runs out, many cats will die." She stopped for a moment to give a quick glance to Pinepaw. "Some cats are already beginning to die. The dream hinted at the location of a new supply of feverfew, an untouched patch of the herb that could save the Clans. But, the patch is far away, and we have to stay here to help treat the sick."

"You four have been chosen you are young, strong, and have not contracted the fever- yet. Your vital mission is to find this new patch, gather as much feverfew as possible, and bring it back quickly," Onestar said.

"Unfortunately, as dreams from StarClan often are, we didn't get much specifics," Flametail added. "We can only repeat StarClan's words to you." With a glance toward Willowshine, the two medicine cat apprentices began to speak.

"_To the north, the Hill That Cries holds what you need.....Along a winding face, topped with dozens of eyes, you will find one special pool with a garden of the herb you seek._"

Ivypaw was mesmerized by the words of her ancestors, wondering how they could know what was going to happen in the future. She snapped out of her trance when Willowshine began to speak again.

"We have no more information, other than you need to bring it back in seven days, but we can teach you an easy way to carry the medicine back. You can wrap it in leaves."

"This is one of the most important missions in the history of the Clans," Firestar meowed. "If you cannot bring the feverfew back in time, we might all die out."

"Because the dream said that we would need to find the precious herb in seven days, we estimate that it would take three days' travel from the lake to the Hill That Cries," Flametail spoke, "otherwise it would be impossible for you to go there and return in time."

"Do you have any questions?" Onestar asked.

"Why not choose Cinderheart?" Ivypaw questioned Firestar. "Why couldn't she come do this mission instead of me?"

"And how come Tigerheart couldn't come?" Pinepaw asked.

"Sedgewhisker?" Boulderpaw inquired.

"And Robinwing?" Mossypaw queried.

Firestar looked a little shocked to see that they didn't want to go on this mission. Ivypaw sure didn't. She would rather come down with FeverDeath and be with Dovepaw, than go on a mission that wouldn't be successful.

"We chose you four because you are the ones StarClan wanted. _The mossy rock, the vines of ivy, the small boulder, and the pine trees. _StarClan gave us guidance on who to choose, and we chose you four," Willowshine answered.

Ivypaw knew that she was going to have to go on this mission. If it was the will of StarClan, then, even if she refused, she would have to go. No matter what.

"I will go," she said, stepping forward. Mossypaw copied her, and the other two did the same thing as well.

"Do you know what the situation is?" Firestar asked. Ivypaw nodded. The situation was the Clans were running out of feverfew, and they need to find some more.

"Do you know what your assignment is?" Onestar questioned. Again, Ivypaw nodded. Their assignment was _they _were to find the feverfew.

"Then you must be off."

Ivypaw sighed and got to her paws, ready for the journey to begin. She really didn't want to go, but she had to. With the others following her, she made her way to the tree-bridge.

* * *

Okay, that was a long chapter. 2011 words without my author notes. I hope you liked it, and chapter two will be up soon. Hopefully.


	2. A Long Journey

Here's chapter two, as promise. I wasn't going to post it until Wednesday, but I really wanted to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but I really wish I did.

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

_**A Long Journey**_

_The moon was still shining as _the four cats finished crossing the tree-bridge. Ivypaw felt her heart thumping in her chest, but she couldn't tell whether it was from fear or excitement. It was going to be quite a journey to find the Hill That Cries.

"Does anybody know where north is?" Mossypaw asked, her green eyes bright. Ivypaw shook her head, unable to answer the question. She really didn't have a clue. Boulderpaw didn't know either; he was shaking his head, too.

Pinepaw was the only one who nodded. "North is at the end of my territory, up at the top. Ratscar told me that once when we were taking a tour of the territory."

Ivypaw wondered if they were ever going to make it to the feverfew in time. For a moment they didn't even know where north was. _This is going to be a nightmare. I just hope Hawkfrost is with me every pawstep of the way. I might need his battle moves. _

She really missed her mentor. Hawkfrost came to her in dreams, teaching her how to fight like a true warrior. He taught her that even when everyone loved Dovepaw, they would love her soon. _Right now I don't care that Dovepaw is the Clan favorite._

"I think we should get going," Boulderpaw suggested. The other three apprentices nodded, and they set off to ShadowClan territory. Pinepaw was leading, and Ivypaw brought up the rear with Mossypaw. Ivypaw kept her eyes and ears alert, making sure there was not any sign of danger. They didn't need it.

It was still dark and no sounds came from the lake or the area around it. Ivypaw wished there was at least some sound, something to let her know there was life, that way she wouldn't feel scared.

"Are you okay?" Mossypaw's voice made her jump. Ivypaw turned her head to face her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Ivypaw didn't want Mossypaw to know she was scared. That would be horrible. "I was just thinking."

Ivypaw could tell that Mossypaw didn't quite believe that, but she didn't press on the matter. Instead, she pointed out that they were about to cross into ShadowClan territory.

"Already?" Ivypaw breathed, looking up at the sky. It was just beginning to lighten up, with faint pink streaks cutting across it.

Mossypaw nodded, then moved up a little. Ivypaw kept her eyes ahead now, not wanting to miss any anything else on the journey. They were just a little ways from the border with ShadowClan. Ivypaw could smell the Thunderpath, the reeking smell of twolegs fresh. Soon, it was dawn.

"Be careful," Pinepaw hissed. "I can see twolegs near the lake." Ivypaw could see them, too. Their kits were splashing in the water, making loud squealing noises. Ivypaw was glad that they weren't going to go closer to the lake. She didn't want to be spotted by the twolegs.

The four apprentices made their way into ShadowClan territory, careful not to let the twolegs see them. Ivypaw breathed a sigh of relief. She hated twolegs.

Ivypaw was glad when they were under the shelter of the trees. It reminded her of ThunderClan territory, when everything was back to normal.

"All we have to do is follow the territory up until it ends, and the journey really begins," Pinepaw announced, looking anxious. Ivypaw could see she wasn't only one nervous of what laid ahead. The group moved on, and Ivypaw made sure that they weren't in any danger.

"How bad is FeverDeath in your Clan?" Boulderpaw asked the ShadowClan she-cat.

"Real bad. Everyone, other than Flametail and myself, is sick, and we are down to the last bits of feverfew," Pinepaw replied. "I just hope we can get the feverfew in time to save my Clan."

**~xXx~**

Ivypaw awoke, and, for a moment, wondered why she was under pine trees and the shining, and not in the apprentices' den in the ThunderClan camp. Then, she knew. _The journey_, she thought.

It was close to sunhigh, and Ivypaw jumped to her paws quickly. They had to get going before the day ended! She nosed Pinepaw awake first.

"Wha?" the black she-cat asked sleepily.

"We have to get moving," Ivypaw hissed in her ear. That made Pinepaw jump up, fully awake now. Ivypaw tried her best not to laugh. Even if it was funny. She woke Mossypaw up, while Pinepaw poked at Boulderpaw.

Soon, they began their journey again. They were at the very edge of ShadowClan territory, and they had stopped to rest when Boulderpaw collapsed.

Ivypaw brought up the rear with Mossypaw again. Of course, Pinepaw was in the lead, Boulderpaw two pawsteps behind her. They walked in silence.

_Do what it takes to save your Clan, _a voice said in her ear. Ivypaw knew it was Hawkfrost; she could identify his voice anywhere. _I can lead you and your friends to the feverfew. _

_You will? _Ivypaw asked in her mind. She knew he could hear her.

_Only if you promise to train harder tonight, then I can lead you straight to the feverfew by nightfall, _Hawkfrost replied. Ivypaw considered his offer. It would be good to know where they were going, and she would get extra training.

_Okay, fine. I promise I'll train two times harder tonight. Don't worry, _she told her mentor.

_Good. Tell Pinepaw tomorrow that you know where to go. Say you had a dream from StarClan. And, you won't be lying because you will be with StarClan tonight. Practicing your moves, _Hawkfrost hissed.

Ivypaw nodded. _Are we going the right way for now? _

_Yes._

The ThunderClan apprentice felt satisfaction growing in her. She was going to save her Clan, come back a hero, and still get extra battle moves. It was all too perfect.

Ivypaw glanced at Mossypaw. Her RiverClan friend was gazing absently into the trees, even though in a few heartbeats, they would be gone. Ivypaw could see the end of the territory, where there was a field of bare grass running on as far as she could see. On either side of the field were trees, and Ivypaw could tell they weren't going to starve on the journey. Besides, it was greenleaf and prey was plentiful.

Pinepaw was glancing back and forth, her ears pricked. After a quick moment, she signaled for the patrol to stop, then dropped into a crouch. She moved silently until her whiskers were touching a berry bush, then pounced. Something squealed, and Pinepaw brought out a mouse. Ivypaw's mouth watered a the prey. She hadn't eaten since the morning before Gathering.

She opened her mouth to scent the area, and she smelled squirrel from a few foxlengths away. Ivypaw dropped into the hunters' crouch, then slowly placed her paws on the ground. She didn't want the squirrel to hear her. This was a catch she could not miss.

Moving quietly, Ivypaw moved close enough to the prey so she could pounce. Jumping into the air, she landed on the ground, paws clamped around the squirrel. Ivypaw bit the neck of the creature, killing it quickly. It never got to make a sound.

Ivypaw brought the squirrel back to the group, proud of herself. She didn't need Hawkfrost's help in hunting anymore. Mossypaw stared at her catch, surprise in her green eyes. Ivypaw guessed she didn't know that she could hunt. _Well, now she knows._

_Good catch, _Hawkfrost whispered into her ear. Ivypaw twitched her ear to let him know she heard. She didn't feel like talking in her mind.

"Good catch," Boulderpaw commented. Ivypaw glanced at Pinepaw. The ShadowClan apprentice looked angry, and Ivypaw wondered if she was mad that someone had stolen her attention. _Who cares?_

**~xXx~**

"Do you know where the Hill That Cries is?" Ivypaw asked a small tabby tom. They were in Twolegplace, against Pinepaw's better wishes. Mossypaw suggested that they questioned some of the kittypets and loners. Ivypaw and Boulderpaw had quickly agreed, but Pinepaw was reluctant.

The tom shook his head. "Sorry, missy. I don't a Hill That Cries. Heck. I didn't even know that hills could cry.

Ivypaw sighed. They weren't going to get any answers from this tom. It was close to dusk, and Ivypaw knew that she was going to be in a training session soon.

"Let's go!" Pinepaw ordered. "We need to get going. We don't have all day." Ivypaw knew that the she-cat was right, they didn't have all day. If they didn't find the Hill That Cries in the next day, then they would have only one more day to find it. And then a day to gather the herb. Then a three days to travel back. They didn't have much time.

The four apprentices left Twolegplace, after questioning a few more cats, but to no avail. Ivypaw looked up at the sky and noticed that it was dark. _Tell them to rest for the night. _

_Okay, Hawkfrost, _Ivypaw agreed. She ran up to Pinepaw. "Can we stop. I'm about to drop dead." She hoped that the supposed "leader" of the four apprentices would say yes.

And she did.

"Good idea, Ivypaw," Pinepaw answered. Turning to Boulderpaw and Mossypaw, she said, "We can rest."

Ivypaw made her way to the roots of a tree, settling herself quickly. She really needed to fall asleep. Hawkfrost was waiting for her. Closing her eyes, sleep washed over her like a black wave.

"_Good, you made it." Hawkfrost's voice made Ivypaw open her eyes. She was in the forest that had no leaves, the place Hawkfrost had shone her a few days after they met. _

"_Hello," Ivypaw meowed. "Good to see you too. Now, lets get started that way you can show me how to get to the Hill That Cries._

**~xXx~**

"How do you know we're almost there?" Pinepaw asked curiously. She was eying Ivypaw with disbelief in her amber eyes.

Ivypaw made herself keep cool. "StarClan came to me in a dream. They told that after we leave the trees, then we'll find the Hill That Cries," she answered her companion's question. After they had left Twolegplace, they had come into the woods to camp for the night. Hawkfrost told her that they were going in the right direction and that after they left the cover of the trees, they would be at the Hill That Cries.

"Why didn't StarClan come to us then?" Pinepaw questioned. "Aren't we all a part of this journey, chosen by StarClan? What makes you so special?" Ivypaw huffed. She didn't need to answer an apprentice who was the same age as her.

"Because," Ivypaw replied, "maybe they felt that they only needed to send it to one cat. Ask StarClan why they didn't come to you and not me." That made Pinepaw shut up. _Good. She was getting under my fur._

Boulderpaw spoke up. "I think we should follow Ivypaw. After all, StarClan did visit her." Pinepaw snorted, but she nodded her head. Mossypaw's eyes signaled that she was up to the plan.

Pinepaw said, "What do we do?" Ivypaw pondered over the question in her mind. She had an answer.

"Before we begin traveling," she said, "we need to hunt. We all need energy if we're to get to the Hill That Cries." Turning to Pinepaw she asked, "Why don't you and Boulderpaw hunt together, and Mossypaw and I hunt together." Pinepaw nodded her head, and with a flick of her tail, she signaled her hunting partner to follow her.

Mossypaw turned to Ivypaw. "Where do we hunt?" she asked. Ivypaw scanned the forest floor, mouth open, ears pricked. She spotted something in a bush next to an oak tree.

"There," she answered, pointing with her tail to the bush. Mossypaw whispered she was going to watch, and Ivypaw dropped into the hunters' crouch. She moved forward silently, keeping her belly up and her tail just skimming the leaves. She was about to pounce when Mossypaw shouted her name.

"Ivypaw!"

Ivypaw spun around, intent on to see why her friend ruined her catch. But when she saw what the problem was, she decided it was better to have called her. Mossypaw was being chased by a dog, not a big one, but one that was howling for blood. Ivypaw rushed over to the RiverClan apprentice and the dog, ready to attack. What would happen in the journey if one of them got injured.

She jumped onto the dogs back, confusing it for a moment. That was all the time she needed. She leaped off and landed in front of its nose, slashing it in the process. Bright red drops of blood splattered onto the forest floor. Mossypaw ran to her side, and together, the two of them began clawing and biting at the dog.

Soon, the stupid creature gave up and ran off, much to the satisfaction of the two warrior apprentices.

Pinepaw and Boulderpaw emerged from the bushes, two mice hanging from Pinepaw's jaws, and a large rabbit from Boulderpaw's. Pinepaw dropped her prey.

"What happened?" she asked. Then, sniffing the air, added, "I smell the scent of dog." Mossypaw explained the story and Pinepaw snorted.

"So you didn't catch any prey?"

Ivypaw shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed. She expected the ShadowClan apprentice to make fun of her, saying that she couldn't catch any prey. But instead, there was sympathy in her amber eyes.

"Boulderpaw and I caught plenty. We can spare some prey."

**~xXx~**

"I told you we were going the right way," Ivypaw gloated to Pinepaw as the Hill That Cries came into sight. It indeed was a hill that could cry. It was a thickly wooded hill that had a pair of thin, quickly rushing streaming coming down it by the side, as though it was really crying.

"Question," Mossypaw asked. "Where do we go now?" Ivypaw looked around. There were three ways to go up the hill: follow the rocky shore of the streams, go directly into the woods, or go along a dirt path that Ivypaw could see was made by twolegs.

Which way were they going to go?

_StarClan help us_, Ivypaw prayed.

* * *

This was a longer chapter. 2412 words without my author's notes. They just keep getting longer and longer. Chapter three will be up soon.

Oh, which path should they take? The streams, the path, or the woods. Leave a review and let me know.


	3. Split Up

Okay, here is chapter three. Sorry it took somewhat of a long time to update, but my computer kept dying, and I had to rewrite the entire chapter about six times. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but if I did, I would make the series less predictable.

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

_**Split Up**_

_Ivypaw shuffled her paws as she _waited for Pinepaw to consider her idea. She had suggested that the four apprentices split up into two pairs, that way they could cover the area better. If they did that, there was a greater chance that they would find the feverfew.

"Well," Pinepaw began uncertainly, her amber eyes flicking nervously, "Ivypaw's suggestion is a good idea, and we would have a better chance of finding the feverfew. I guess we should do that." Ivypaw breathed a sigh of relief. Her plan was chosen.

"Since Ivypaw came up with the idea, why doesn't she decide who goes with who," Boulderpaw said, glancing at Pinepaw. The black she-cat nodded, and she turned to Ivypaw.

Ivypaw thought about it for a moment, then said, "Pinepaw, you can go with Boulderpaw. And I will go with Mossypaw." Then she added, "Is that okay?"

Pinepaw flicked her tail to show she was okay with it, and Boulderpaw and Mossypaw nodded.

"Now, what pairs go where?" Mossypaw asked. Ivypaw turned to look at the three ways they could choose. There was the twoleg path they could take, though Ivypaw felt uncomfortable about the choice. Then there was the stream. They could follow it up the Hill That Cries, or, taking the last way, they could go through the woods.

"Can we go up the stream?" Boulderpaw asked Pinepaw. Ivypaw knew why he didn't want the woods. Since he was WindClan, Boulderpaw lived out in the open moors, not under the trees. He would prefer the open air. Anyways, Ivypaw was okay with that; she wanted the woods.

"Okay," Pinepaw answered.

Ivypaw glanced at Mossypaw. "Can we take the woods," she asked the RiverClan she-cat. Mossypaw nodded, her green eyes glowing. "I guess we should get going."

**

* * *

**

Pinepaw looked over her shoulder to check that Boulderpaw was behind her. She didn't want to waste time by waiting for slow-paws. It was something she would never do. Never. He was still following, only about two pawsteps behind.

She was glad that they had taken the path of the streams. It was easy. The only drawback was that water splashed on her paws, but she didn't care. Much. It was just turning to dusk, and Pinepaw loved how the warm breeze felt on her fur.

Pinepaw actually liked the journey. She got to take a break from training; Ratscar trained her too hard, and almost every day she came back to the ShadowClan camp, worn out and stiff. Another reason was that she got to see more of the world. She had never left ShadowClan territory, save Gatherings.

But, there were some things about the journey she hated. One was that Ivypaw. Why did she get all the dreams from StarClan? _I'm special, too! Why does that ThunderClan cat get all of the awesome stuff, and the rest of us get shame?_

The truth was, Pinepaw was actually jealous of Ivypaw. She wanted to be the one who was seen as the hero, not just some helper in the journey.

But, Ivypaw didn't have something Pinepaw did. Something that if she let slip out, she would become an outcast in her Clan.

Glancing back at Boulderpaw, making sure he was still there, she let out a sigh.

"Pinepaw, can we take a quick break?" the WindClan tom asked. Pinepaw wanted to snap at him. Why was he so weak? Why did she have to be paired with him? Why did she agree to be paired with him? She turned around to face Boulderpaw.

"Sure, why not!" she said sarcastically, her voice holding the hint of frustration. "Why don't we also stop for the rest of the time, and pray that the other two find the feverfew. Okay?"

Boulderpaw looked at her with hurt in his eyes, something she could not really understand why. But after a moment, they changed to anger.

"I just wanted to stop to get a thorn out of my paw!" he yelled. "But, if you want to act like a crabby she-cat, telling me and the others what to do, then just leave!" That made Pinepaw take a step back, suddenly afraid. What had gotten into Boulderpaw? He was acting like a monster.

_What can you say about yourself? _Pinepaw heard something inside herself ask. She knew she was doing the same thing as Boulderpaw, but probably much worse. _Great, _she thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that." Boulderpaw looked as though he wanted to forgive her, but he held back. Pinepaw turned back around and started walking up the hill again. She didn't want to talk to him again. At least not for the time being.

After a while, the path became harder. The waves from the streams were crashing wildly, and the rocks they were traveling on became bigger. The climbing was becoming tougher, and the rocks were becoming harder to navigate. Pinepaw could see this was going to get harder.

But, there was some hope. The black she-cat saw that they could do one of three things. They could walk along the slippery rocks, dangerous at it was. They could move away from the streams to the forest's edge, but since the rocks along the streams were growing bigger, it would be impossible to see the water, and the two apprentices wouldn't know if the streams pointed to anything important. Finally, they could turn around and try one of the other ways up.

Turning to Boulderpaw, she could see he was eying up the choices. Pinepaw knew she wasn't going to turn around and try the twoleg path. That would be wasted time, and they didn't need that. Pinepaw sighed, wondering what they were to do. _I bet Ivypaw would know. _

Boulderpaw gave a small cough, signaling he had something to say. Pinepaw twitched her ears.

"What?" She was still mad at him, even if it had been for something stupid. Boulderpaw shuffled his paws, and Pinepaw wondered if he was nervous to speak. "Spit it out already!"

"Do you have an idea on which way we should go?" the WindClan tom asked. Boulderpaw's eyes held hurt in them again, and Pinepaw felt bad....again. She locked eyes with him.

"No, I don't. I don't know which way we should go. Each path has a drawback." Pinepaw was starting to become worried. They had traveled days from their homes, fought a dog, but they couldn't decide where to go. Talk about lame. "Why don't you decide. I have been a jerk to you," she added.

Boulderpaw nodded, then looked at the streams. "I think we should keep going up the streams. It seems to be the best idea." Pinepaw felt somewhat better. She wanted to go that way as well.

"Let's go," she ordered. Without seeing if he was following- she knew he was- she turned around and began walking up the hill, jumping from rock to rock.

**

* * *

**

Ivypaw watched Pinepaw and Boulderpaw head up the hill, then turned to Mossypaw. Ivypaw noticed that her RiverClan friend seemed a little nervous, her green eyes holding uncertainty. Then, Ivypaw remembered that Mossypaw wasn't used to trees like Ivypaw, Pinepaw, and Boulderpaw.

"Are you okay?" Ivypaw asked. She wanted to make sure that Mossypaw was going to be alright. If the RiverClan apprentice didn't want to go under the trees, then they would take the twoleg path. If Mossypaw was uncomfortable with the woods. _Please let her say she is fine._

Mossypaw nodded, and Ivypaw let out a sigh of relief. They weren't going to get close to twolegs. Ivypaw was glad about that.

"Why don't we get going," she suggested. Again, Mossypaw nodded, and the two of the them started making their way into the trees. Ivypaw felt more at home, under the trees that were in her territory. This was going to be easy.

_Don't get your hopes up, _Hawkfrost growled in her ear. Ivypaw turned to the right and saw the her second mentor was walking beside her, his pelt barely visible.

_When did you get here? _Ivypaw asked him, somewhat surprised. Hawkfrost turned up at the most surprising times.

_Just now, _he replied. Ivypaw nodded, putting her eyes back on the trail in front of her. She didn't need to make herself look like a fool by tripping over a root, or a branch, or a rock. She didn't need that to happen.

Soon, the walk through the woods became harder and harder. She and Mossypaw had to push their way through the undergrowth, and that took energy. Also, they had to wind around the trees. But, if Ivypaw took out those two drawbacks, then the way they took was fairly easy, and they were making great time- which was odd.

Suddenly, Ivypaw stopped. Something occurred to her. Turning to Mossypaw, she said, "Have you noticed that this is an easy walk?" Mossypaw nodded, and Ivypaw kept going. "I've come to a conclusion. We don't seem to be going uphill very much- which is strange considering we're supposed to be going up a very tall hill."

Mossypaw looked at her with shock, fear, and admiration in her green eyes. Then, she said, "Hey, I think I see a cliff." Ivypaw turned around. Mossypaw was right. She could see the cliff, too.

"And it looks steep," Ivypaw added. Then, something rumbled. Looking at Mossypaw, embarrassed, she said, "I guess I'm pretty hungry." It was true. When Pinepaw and Boulderpaw spared some of their prey, she hadn't taken much. She felt that it was wrong.

"Why don't you hunt, and I'll check out the cliff," Mossypaw suggested. It was Ivypaw's turn to nod. It was a good idea.

Ivypaw walked into a deeper part of the woods, but it wasn't far from Mossypaw and the cliff. She didn't want to stray to far. What if something happened, like she or Mossypaw was attacked by dogs? Ivypaw remembered how they were attacked by dogs the day before. Well, it was only one dog, but it was howling for blood. And Ivypaw knew that they didn't need blood spilled.

Soon, Ivypaw came back to the cliff with a squirrel and a mouse in her jaws. She had used the hunting tips Hawkfrost had given her during one of their training sessions.

But, Mossypaw wasn't there. Ivypaw buried her catch in the dirt, then walked around the area. She couldn't see Mossypaw. _Where is she? _

Taking a closer look at the cliff, Ivypaw noticed that you could climb the cliff to the top, or you could go down it, as there was a way down. But Ivypaw would have suggested never going down the cliff. It was too steep. Ivypaw could see it was steep going up, but it was steeper going down.

"Help!"

_Mossypaw! _Ivypaw knew her friend's voice. And her friend was in trouble.

"Help!"

Mossypaw's voice was coming from the way down the cliff. Cautiously, Ivypaw looked over the edge. The sight below her made Ivypaw almost fall off. Mossypaw was hanging onto a branch jutting from the cliff face.

"Mossypaw! Hang on!" Ivypaw called. She needed to figure out a way to save her friend from death.

_If you look to the left, then you can see there is a way down to where your pathetic friend is, _Hawkfrost informed her. Ivypaw looked to her left. Her mentor was right. There was a way down.

Ivypaw began the way down, and she made it to where Mossypaw was quickly. The RiverClan apprentice was losing her clawgrip on the branch.

Stretching out her paw, Ivypaw growled, "Grab onto my paw! NOW!" Mossypaw obeyed and she let her paw hook onto Ivypaw's. Ivypaw could feel her friend's claw digging into her fur. But she had to stay strong to save Mossypaw.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she was able to pull Mossypaw onto the path. Mossypaw lay on her stomach and her breaths were quick.

"Are you okay?" Ivypaw asked. Mossypaw nodded, and she looked at Ivypaw.

"Which way do we go now?"

* * *

I am sorry it wasn't one of my longer chapters. 2059 words without author's notes. Sorry. But, every time the computer died, I had to rewrite the entire chapter, and its hard to remember everything written on the computer.

Okay, what do you think Pinepaw is hiding. Also, when this is over, should I make the sequel to it. This story is going to have about ten to twelve chapters. It's not that long. Chapter four should be out soon, since I am sick now, and I tend to type a lot when I am sick. Bye!


End file.
